bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bertrum (monster)
The monster form of Bertrum Piedmont is a boss-like secondary antagonist encountered in Chapter 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Bestiary Description Bertrum takes the form of a huge carnival "octopus" ride. He has four mechanical arms, with at least three carts per arm and four bolts (2 per side) supporting his arms. The middle is in the decorative fashion of a carousel with his face, shouting, visible in the mid-section of the attraction. The arms, base, and top of the ride are covered in theme park lights. Inside the ride is Bertrum himself, appearing as a giant disembodied, humanoid head with a large nose, a paintbrush mustache, some scruff for a beard, bushy eyebrows, jet-black "hair", and staring bulged eyes with yellow irises with a dazed expression. There is ink oozing from the left side of his mouth, acting as either blood or saliva. He also has "veins" on his right eyebrow and on the left side of his forehead. He also has bumps on the left side of his head, near his ear. No matter what angle Henry faces him, Bertrum will always be facing towards him. He also has a small bald patch on the top of his head. Behavior He only becomes hostile at the conclusion of his second audio log, with his face being revealed by two panels opening in the middle. At the start of the fight, he will swing his arms rapidly both clockwise and counterclockwise, while slamming at least two of his arms down in an attempt to strike Henry. The first time he slams his arms, the table with his audio log is destroyed in the process, which reveals an axe that is needed to defeat Bertrum. After a certain amount of time, he will charge up a hard slam with at least two of his arms, before pausing in order to recharge. Strategy To defeat Bertrum, Henry must go to the table where the audio log once was to find the axe and avoid Bertrum's swinging arms by hugging close to the edges. There's a Bendy statue in the boss-fight room, so the player can't leave until it was defeated. Once Henry finds the axe, he must wait for Bertrum to do his slam attack and then strike at the bolts on whichever arms are made vulnerable. Henry has only a brief moment to strike these bolts, but with careful timing, he can hit at least two at a time. Once he eliminates all all four bolts on one arm, that arm breaks off and Bertrum becomes more hostile and gets even faster for each arm being lost. Henry must destroy all four arms in order to defeat Bertrum. Once it done, Henry can activate the switch to power up the Haunted House. Appearances Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders He is located in the Attraction Storage room connected to Storage 9. Henry plays Bertrum's second last tape player on the table ahead from Bertrum's monster form. While Bertrum's tape log wrapping up his speech, his own monster form slowly activates and finally begins to attack Henry for a boss fight. During the battle, Henry manages to kill Bertrum by hitting all bolts from complete four arm cranes with the axe to destroy them, causing Bertrum to deactivate again and is overall destroyed. Trivia General = * The whole description of Bertrum's ride body is strongly modeled after a real-life amusement park ride; the Energy Storm. Even though, all ride seats connecting to the arm cranes seems to resemble a mixture between roller coaster carts and carousel chariots. * Seen from Bertrum's head texture map file, there is no detail on Bertrum's left ear. Either it was an oversight or time constrain during development. However, from Pascal's video where he introduce Bertrum's head model turnaround preview, Bertrum still appears to have a texture for his other left ear."Bendy Ch4 Bertrum Piedmonts Head turn around""Bendy Ch4 Bertrum Piedmont All animation cycles, idle, hit, death and attack" * From Bertrum's ride body texture map, there is what seems to be an earlier version of Bertrum's face lacking shades that was located from the bottom left of the file. However because there is already a separated texture map for Bertrum's head, this face part from his body texture map file is completely unused. * Bertrum can also be killed with empty Bacon Soup cans, upon hacking. |-|Chapter 4 = * Killing Bertrum unlocks the "Around and Around" achievement. ** It's possible to get Henry riding on Bertrum's arms. Doing so will unlock the “Going to be Sick” achievement. However, this is impossible as the newly update had fixed the glitches making it formidable to get it. References Navigation tab Category:Monsters Category:Victims Category:BATIM monsters